Regarding display technologies adaptable for attaining wide viewing angle at present, an IPS (In-Plane Switch) technology and an ADSDS (Advanced Super Dimension Switch, briefly called as ADS) technology are widely used. In the ADS technology, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed with both an electric field generated at edges of slit electrodes in a same plane and an electric field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are provided directly above the electrodes or between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated, In this way, the work efficiency of liquid crystal can be enhanced and the light transmittance can be increased. The ADS technology can improve the image quality of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) and has advantages of high transmittance, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, high response speed, free of push Mura, etc.